Generally, multiple point transmission is considered for wireless networks as a tool to increase high data rates coverage, cell-edge throughput, and/or system throughput in both high-load and low-load scenarios. For example, coordinated multiple point (CoMP) transmissions/receptions may be implemented in long-term evolution-advanced (LTE-Advanced) networks to improve coverage and throughput for both uplink and downlink. Downlink CoMP relates to dynamic coordination among multiple geographically-separated transmission points to transmit data to a user equipment (UE). Uplink CoMP uses uplink coordinated multiple point reception, which relates to coordination among multiple, geographically-separated points to receive uplink transmissions from a UE.
As part of the multiple point communication schemes, a network evaluates and decides which communication points or combined communication points to communicate data on. Because selection of communication points under traditional schemes focused on selecting particular communication points and not groups of combined geographically-isolated communication points, a new method for identifying and evaluating candidate communication points in a multiple point communication scheme is required. One possible multiple point communication scheme involves the timely and efficient reporting of measurement results for use in determining candidate communication points. This scheme may be achieved through event-triggered measurement reporting.